Least Resistance
by HunSher
Summary: Danny tries to fight it but he knows it just as much as Ethan that he can't quit.


"What do you really want from me, Ethan?" Danny gritted through his teeth as he pushed the Alpha against the door when he was just barely in the room. Danny's weaker human hands were grabbing the monster's werewolf's neck, close to being too much but not wanting to suffocate Ethan. Not that he would die, the bastard.

"I told you! I want you!" the younger Alpha whispered hotly. His voice quivered when Danny pushed his hands just a little stronger against his throat.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you, Ethan, I heard _him_."

The last word was spit with so much venom that Ethan didn't even realize his throat was suddenly free of Danny's strong and warm hands. Danny started pacing the floor just a few steps away from Ethan, but he didn't dare move lest disturb the other boy's shaky patience. Hell, he was furious, no matter what he said, Danny just fumed and yelled. It was something totally new to Ethan. He never saw Danny so upset since the day they met. He was angry at himself for making Danny feel this way, but he couldn't deny that it scratched at _this_ point just the right way and his wolf was standing proud and at attention because this boy, **finally**, was someone who wasn't afraid of him, of what he was.

Ethan stepped forward and grabbed at Danny's left wrist as the boy stormed by on his stride towards the kitchen. What happened was something he would have never expected.

Danny, instead of jerking his hand away, simply lifted his right hand and connected it with Ethan's cheekbone without any hasitation.

Ethan swayed back against the wall and grabbed at his face. When he pulled his hand away, little droplets of blood stood against the pale color of his fingers. Sure as hell, those years on the lacrosse field gave Danny muscles that he, apparently, knew how to use.

As Ethan felt his skin contracting and healing, he couldn't help but let his wolf to the surface. It growled and scratched at the cage that was Ethan's mind and it licked its fangs as it pulled its lips upwards. It was prepared to fight.

Ethan took a deep breath and tried to take control but he was as shaken as his wolf.

"You want to play like this, then?" His voice was calm, threateningly so.

Danny stopped, shocked by the animalistic undertone of Ethan's voice.

"Play like what?" He was now standing face to face with Ethan, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to calm down.

"You don't know what you are dealing with here, _human boy_," Ethan sneered and launched forward, grabbing Danny's hair with one hand and his neck with the other. He pushed forwards, backing Danny against the kitchen counter.

The boy was breathing harshly, his eyes wide with sudden shock but he tried so hard, _oh so hard_, to look fierce.

"Let go of me," Danny snapped, or tried to, because his throat was between sharp claws and his head was tipped back, so he had to fight for each breath.

But Ethan just tsk'ed at him, shaking his head and smiling evilly.

"You knew what you were doing, challenging an Alpha, don't even pretend like you didn't. And you knew how I wanted this, wanted _you_ so you've just made a pretty mess for yourself here." His face was inches away from Danny's ear, and no matter how hard Danny willed himself not to respond, Ethan always _knew_ what buttons he needed to push to make Danny react. The warm ghost of breath and the werewolf's warning rumble that reverberated in Danny's ribcage where they were connected, sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"That's it, baby, give in to me," Ethan whispered and his tongue trailed the shell of Danny's ear and he couldn't help but moan when Ethan sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

But when the sharp fangs started tracing his fragile neck, Danny tried to punch Ethan once again, this time in the ribs.

Ethan seemed to expect this, because all he did was taking Danny's hands in his, turning the boy around and pinning his upper body on the counter.

"Don't fight it, Danny. No matter what you think, you know that I want you and you want it, too." Ethan licked a stripe at the back of Danny's neck as the human tried to step on the Alphas foot as heavily as he could.

His efforts were fruitless, once again, and Ethan proved his point by grinding his erection against Danny's ass.

"Fuck—- you—-!" Danny stuttered as Ethan's thrust became more powerful and Danny had to put his hand against the wall (Ethan's hand still around his wrist), otherwise his face would smash against the tiles.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Ethan's voice was thick and low, and he leant closer so his mouth was once again against Danny's ear.

"I would tie you to the bedpost, both hand and ankles, so you couldn't punch me again, and I would straddle your hips while I would tease your sensitive nipples." Danny shuddered again, and Ethan had to smile at the new wave of arousal coming from the boy. "And when you would start blabbering and pleading to me, I would sit on your hard and leaking cock and I would ride you. Slowly—-" he thrust up against Danny's ass. "and going as deep as you could go."

Ethan suddenly let go of Danny and took a step back. Without his werewolf senses he couldn't have seen Danny coming, slapping him again across his face then _attacking_ his mouth and trying to devour the Alpha.

Ethan wrapped his hands around Danny's waist, lifted his legs up around his hips and carried him to Danny's bed…


End file.
